vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yumi (Senran Kagura)
Summary Yumi is a playable character from the Senran Kagura''video game series, and the main character of the PlayStation sub-series. She makes her debut in ''Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A third-year student and the leader of the Gessen Girls’ Academy elite shinobi. Her grandfather Kurokage was a rival to the legendary ninja Hanzō. She lost her parents when she was young, so Kurokage raised her along with the other Gessen girls. So she swore to fight Hanzo one day under her teachings, which would lead to her rivalry with the Hanzo Academy students (and unknowingly Homura of the Crimson Squad) Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode | High 8-C Name: Yumi Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Ninjutsu, Aura Manipulation, summon spiders, creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians), fights with fans, ice manipulation, swordsmanship, Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought Asuka multiple times), higher with Frantic Mode | Large Building level (Should be much stronger in this form with better ice control and swordsmanship) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Asuka and other shinobi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Large Building level (Took hits Asuka. Survived a building sized explosion from a giant Ryona in the OVA) | Large Building level (Should be more durable than base form, but to an unknown degree) Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi in Hessen Girls' Academy) Range: Melee range with her fans and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and weapons. Standard Equipment: Fans, her spider White Window, Ice Sword in Ice King form Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hessen shinobi. Weaknesses: Critical of her opponent's own abilities, strict to her allies, and stubborn. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Ice: Yumi spawns a series of miniature icicles, all which come together to form a frigid lance before launching to pierce her foes from afar. This attack can freeze her enemies. Ice Pillar Fan: Yomi fires several shots from her crossbow weapon and then finishes with a shot from her large bomber-type weapon. In Senran Kagura Shinovi versus, ''she fires both bomber projectiles and crossbow weapons at the same time. '''White Widow:' Yumi summons her guardian spider, White Widow, to conjure up a glacial whirlwind. It has a wide range and can pull enemies into its funnel in an instant, but only if her enemies are close enough to be pulled in the first place. Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Ice King Mode: Yumi is surrounded in an icy vortex which damages any enemies nearby. When she vortex dissipates Yumi is revealed yet again with light blue hair, red eyes, and a sword made of ice in her hand to replace her fans. With a temporarily altered move-set, Yumi can temporarily dash around the field at great speeds, freezing those who her sword slashes come into contact with. Her breach art in this state also freezes her enemies. Yumi can stay in this state for twenty seconds before reverting back to normal. Key: Base Form | Ice King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fan Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ninjas Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8